The Mistletoe Bunches, OS
by dickygirl35
Summary: - Dépêchez-vous ! Hurlait Harry, mais c’est pas vrai, mais … Aaahhh , vite, plus vite . Vous savez qui je suis, mais oui bien sur, la célèbre et très intelligente Hermione Granger, la meilleur amie du plus poursuivit des héros: Le grand,le beau,...


**Petit ****délire**** de Noël en retard ****bien****sûr**** mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! **

**Les personnages ne sont pas de moi ****bien**** évidemment, pas besoin de details plus précis je vous laisse lire cette courte histoire, en souhaitant que vous ****l'appréciez****. **

The Mistletoe Bunches

-« Dépêchez-vous ! »Hurlait Harry, « mais c'est pas vrai, mais … Aaahhh , vite, plus vite ».

Et c'est ainsi que commence ma petite aventure. Vous savez qui je suis, mais oui bien sur, la célèbre et très intelligente Hermione Granger, la meilleur amie du plus poursuivit des héros : le grand, le beau, j'ai nommé Harry Potter.

Et je peux vous dire qu'à l'instant il perd vite de sa splendeur, les joues rouges et les cheveux plus que jamais en bataille, c'est à mourir de rire. Enfin, bref …

Depuis le début, je remarque les milliers de questions que vous avez sur le bord des lèvres, alors je vais faire un petit effort et vous raconter, mais promettez moi d'écouter tranquillement sans glousser, sans baver, et surtout sans m'interrompre.

Je situe d'abord la situation. Nous sommes entrés en 6ème année, tous les trois, et non je ne suis pas préfète en chef, et à ce moment de mon histoire nous sommes en plein dans les périodes de fêtes de noël avec tout le tralala qui va avec mais surtout : les branches de gui.

Chut, … je commence.

« Tu sais Hermione, je me suis dit que pour les fêtes de Noël, tu pourrais venir à la maison avec Harry », proposa calmement Ron alors que nous attendions tous les deux Harry devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

« - Je ne sais pas Ron, », j'hésitais, « tu sais j'aimerais passer un dernier noël avec mes parents, … ». L'émotion me prit à la gorge lorsque j'eu dit ces quelques mots, et avec son manque de tact évident, Ron me donna deux tapes assez brusque sur le dos. Comme si j'étais son meilleur pote, mais tant qu'à faire, allons boire deux bières devant un match de foot en hurlant comme des gorets. J'allais m'énerver de sa réaction lorsque un hurlement digne d'une fille nous parvint du couloir juste à côté du grand escalier. Ron et moi, nous regardâmes avec un sourcil levés, plein d'étonnement et c'est alors que le drame arriva. Harry Potter dans toute sa classe naturelle, déboula les joues rouges, plus que débraillé, et nous hurla :

-« Courez, vite »

Partant vers la grande salle, il nous attrapa la main et nous tira vers le grand escalier en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés vers le couloir d'où on entendait des cliquetis étranges, comme des centaines de talons qui frappaient le sol en battement régulier. Je voulus m'arrêter pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, lorsque notre héros national me hurla d'une voix légèrement trop aiguë pour mes pauvres oreilles :

-« t'arrêtes pas, fonce, on monte au 7ème étage à la tour »

-« non, mais t'es dingue », cria Ron, « J'ai faim, on t'attend depuis 10 min et toi sans prévenir tu débarques en hurlant comme une furie pour fuir je ne sais quoi, et plus tu veux qu'on grimpe tous ça ! » Ron désignait du doigt, les cinquantaines d'escaliers qui se mouvaient au dessus de nous, « mais tu as fumé quoi ? De la bouse ? »

- « de la beuh, Ron, de la beuh pas de la bouse » hurla Harry.

Je les regardais alternativement sans comprendre pourquoi j'avais deux meilleurs amis aussi crétins que ça. Je leur hurlais d'arrêter, et montais calmement les escaliers.

-« Harry, Harry, On t'aime, on est folle de toi »

Des dizaines de filles se tenaient en bas des escaliers, et faisaient voler des centaines de branches de gui dans notre direction, avant de s'élancer à notre poursuite. Sans réfléchir on se mit à courir, et je compris à ce moment ce qui avait poussé Harry à hurler comme il l'avait fait. J'entendais les cliquetis, les mêmes que ceux du couloir. Et c'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva derrière Ron et moi à nous pousser et nous hurler :

-« Dépêchez-vous ! Mais c'est pas vrai, mais … Aaahhh , vite, plus vite »

Arrivée à l'étage de la bibliothèque, je les laissais avec leurs folles furieuses et m'enfuyais discrètement dans mon antre sacré. Je fermais la porte de la bibliothèque et m'adossais dessus en soupirant de bonheur d'avoir échappé à un massacre d'amoureuses transies.

Je m'asseyais à ma table fétiche avec la petite lampe que j'avais fait installer avec l'accord de Mme Pince, et ouvrait un roman très volumineux.

Au bout de 2 chapitres, qui narraient l'histoire de cœur d'un chevalier et de sa reine, je me surpris à m'ennuyer et à souffler d'agacement. J'en avais marre de voir tous ces gens s'embrasser sous les branches de gui, et en plus je me mettais à lire des romans à l'eau de rose s'en était pitoyable. Je m'effondrais sur le roman, avant de le fermer brusquement de le remettre à sa place et de sortir de la bibliothèque, non sans avoir salué Mme Pince. J'avais tout de même emprunté quelques livres pour les devoirs qui m'attendaient dans mon dortoir. Les couloirs étaient vides, bien trop à mon goût. Je passais devant une porte de cour, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale enfin jusqu'à ce que je sente une pression autour de mon poignet et que je me retrouve dans cette dénommée salle de cours, avec un inconnu beaucoup trop proche de moi.

Je me débattis alors comme une tigresse, essayant de mordre mon agresseur, et dire que j'avais laissé ma bombe anti-agression au fond de ma valise, qu'elle idiote je faisais. L'inconnu m'immobilisa d'une manière qui aurait pu être tout à fait sensuelle dans un autre contexte, mais qui m'énerva plus qu'autre chose sur le moment.

-« tu vas te taire oui », disait la voix, « non, mais c'est pas vrai, t'es une folle furieuse, tu le sais ça, Granger ? »

-« Granger ? » m'étonnais-je.

-« oui, bah c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles non ! » se moqua celui que je reconnu comme étant :

« Malefoy ! » hurlais –je, « tu es un malade, un fou furieux, un pervers pédophile, au secours au secours, à moi, à l'ai… » .

Sa main se retrouva sur ma bouche et sur la sienne un sourire moqueur qui me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus.

-« ça ne sert à rien de crier ! » ricana Malefoy, « tu connais le sort d'insonorisation ? ».

Tout en disant cela, il jouait tranquillement avec les deux baguettes, son postérieur posé nonchalamment sur une table en face de moi. J'ouvrais la bouche sans pouvoir rien dire, et allais m'asseoir le plus loin de lui, juste à côté de la porte qui était bien évidemment close.

Je le vis alors s'approcher lentement avec son sourire narquois toujours collé sur sa face, je me relevais aussi sec en récupérant par la même occasion un parapluie abîmé qui traînait à mes côtés, et le menaçait.

-« n'avance p-p-l-u-us », bégayais-je, et tenant d'une main tremblant mon arme improvisée.

Il rigola plus encore, et lorsque qu'il ne fut plus si loin de moi, il transforma mon parapluie en un bouquet d'orchidée blanche et s'en empare sous mon air effaré.

Je ne bougeais plus et fermais les yeux jusqu' à ce que je sente une main dans mes cheveux.

J'ouvris un œil puis l'autre et le regardais sourire, avant de poser ma main sur mes cheveux pour me rendre compte qu'il y avait planté une orchidée. Je m'étonnais de cet acte chaleureux de sa part et en levant les yeux au plafond pour prier merlin de me sortir de ce pétrin gênant, je remarquais qu'une magnifique branche de gui trônait littéralement au dessus de nous. Je me raidis aussitôt, la tête vers le haut la bouche ouverte en signe d'expression horrifiée.

Malefoy le remarque tout aussitôt et leva lui aussi la tête. Il n'eu cependant pas la même réaction que moi, il me regarda ou plutôt me transperça de son regard et m'enlaça soudainement. Je n'osais réagir, le regardant suspicieusement.

Alors délicatement il s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser pas des plus chastes. Et tout aussi rapidement, il s'en alla de sa démarche nonchalante en me lançant d'une voix claironnante et fière :

-« Joyeux Noël, Granger ! »

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte, je me réveillais brusquement, enfin c'est beaucoup dire, j'avais la bouche sèche à force d'avoir la mâchoire pendante sous le coup de la surprise.

-« Joyeux Noël granger ! Non mais je lui en foutrait, moi des joyeux noël … », grognais-je dans ma barbe tout en m'enfuyant rapidement de la salle.

Je me retrouvais devant la salle commune de Griffondors, murmurait le mot de passe « Mistletoe bunches », et pestant contre ce malotru de blond peroxydé je me postais devant le canapé. J'eu alors le fou rire de ma vie, en découvrant un Harry Potter et un Ronald Weasley au col déchiré, le visage couvert de marques de rouges à lèvres et à l'air complètement dévasté. Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux larmoyants, qui stoppèrent mon fou rire. Je m'effondrais alors totalement dans le canapé, entre eux deux et dans un soupir :

-« je déteste les fêtes de Noël »dis-je.

-« Je déteste les folles hystériques avec plein de rouges à lèvre », marmonna Ron.

-« Je déteste … », commença Harry.

Nous le regardâmes alors, en attendant sa réponse, mais il haussa les épaules. Nous retombâmes alors sur le canapé et dans un souffle commun :

-« je hais les branches de gui ».


End file.
